Finding my way
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: I hated how Nadia's story was, so sad and all she ever wanted was to have the love she felt for Katherine not to just be seemingly one sided. After the 'other side' collapses, Nadia is reborn as Elena's middle sibling. With dreams of a forgotten life, would that make it easier or harder to find her way to the thing she wants most – love? Stefan, Marcel, or Tyler : Help me choose?


**I hated how Nadia's story was, so sad and all she ever wanted was to have the love she felt for Katherine not to just be seemingly one sided. After the 'other side' collapses, Nadia is reborn as Elena's middle sibling. With dreams of a forgotten life, would that make it easier or harder to find her way to the thing she wants most – love? May be multi- switching off pairing since I have ideas of Tyler, Marcel, or Stefan. We will just have to see what your vote in you review will be. ;) The one character with the most votes will be her other half so to speak. **

**I love Nadia, hate Julie's storyline for her and the doppelgangers.**

**T rated – might go up. :)**

**Carrying on**

**...**

_She looks up from her seat at a table in the Grill to the bar and sees Matt behind the bar talking with one of his friends, they go from 'Give me whatever will obliterate the memory of Caroline.' The blonde she just didn't get along with, seems like there was some trouble in paradise, she swallowed down a smirk but turned it into a frown when she remembered that Katherine lied with a straight face that she was her hair dresser. She mentally kicked herself, what did she really expect? She shouldn't have gotten such high hopes over the woman that gave birth to her. She swallowed the tears and the hard lump that started to feel like it was forming in her throat as she tried to wash it down with a few long gulps of Bourbon as she looked at them in the corner of her eye she felt drawn by some way to the hybrid with tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height had to be somewhere between 5'7" to 5'9". This hybrid – Tyler, she corrected mentally, had black jeans on with a black t-shirt and a jacket, which she saw only showed off his muscular and toned body. _

_She looked away just as his brown eyes turned to her, and then back to his friend nodding his head at where she looked down at her drink, asking Matt who she was. She scoffed out loud when he replied with, "That's Katherine's daughter, and the psycho doesn't fall far from the tree."_

"_Now that is rude," She said over to them in a tone that Matt could hear, "I am just sitting here, minding my own business and you think that it's funny to poke fun? I just lost my mother and I would appreciate it if you left me to mourn in piece.."_

Nadia Gilbert gasped as she bolted out of bed, her alarm clock ringing in her ears as she groaned to herself and shook the urge to throw it out of the window as she reached over to turn it off. The dreams were getting worse and much more often. Who was Katherine - and how could she explain Tyler, Matt and the mention of Caroline in there..? Not to mention that they felt real, every emotion.. every thought.. As if she didn't have problems with her own emotions as looked at a beautiful family photo on her bedside table. Her parents, her brother and her sister with her.. they were all soo happy.. it was taken only days before -

Nadia shook her head and frowned, contemplating on just pulling the covers over her head but forced herself to get up as the clock said it was already seven. She pulled on a dark gray tank top over her lacy black bra,with tight fitted black faded jeans, her high heeled boots and a leather jacket before looking in the mirror with her large almond-shaped brown eyes with dark thick lashes to see a young strikingly natural beautiful teenager with brown curly hair and oval shaped face with fine bone structure. She guessed that her and her sister bares some resemblance to their mother in those ways.

She sighed and made her way downstairs for coffee, giving a soft, almost non-existent smile as she saw her brother Jeremy walk downstairs beside her which was quickly shared. Elena and Jeremy were barely hanging on, she knew and was comforted in the fact that they leaned against her after – she turned her face away from him as she made her way into the kitchen for some coffee.

She didn't want them to know she had problems of her own she needed to worry about but she smiled anyway just to keep the illusion of being on stable ground for those two and "Good morning, Aunt Jenna." She chimed in an old accent that she felt she did all too well, smiling as they laughed at it, and used this as a distraction to steal Elena's cup of coffee.

Holding in a sigh at the thought of her parents she thought with a new feeling that she couldn't name that she just had to get through this.

There wasn't any other choice.

…..

Less than 900 words, but – eh! I hope you review and let me know what you think.


End file.
